Meg
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my story of the life of Meg Jackson Morris


Meg

A young woman named Bertha Coppin met her baby girl's Daddy in a club. He was named Steven Mason. He was going off to WWII. The couple dated then were intimate, later on, he went to Japan to serve in the Navy. He told her as he left, "We'll get married when I get a pass, I love you Bertha!" She never saw him alive again, he was killed in an explosion. Soon after she got this news, Lois found out she was pregnant.

A few days later, her widowed Father, Martin Coppin threw her out. He wouldn't let the frightened young girl, only eighteen stay with him. Desperate, she robbed a bank, they put her in Barn Hurst Prison. While there, she gave birth to a baby girl on April 20,1943. She named the blond, blue eyed baby Margaret Anne. An older woman that was there for petty theft, named Ettie Parslow. By the time baby Meg was talking, she called her Auntie Ettie, Ettie called Meg Meggiepops.

When Meg turned one year old, they removed her from the prison. Bertha sobbed and screamed as they took her baby girl away from her. Meg was put into a foster home, the people wanted to adopt the sweet baby girl, but the state refused to let them. Meanwhile, Bertha was released from prison. Meg was transferred to an orphanage in Melbourne. Bertha went from place to place and job to job. Meg never saw Mummy much, except on her birthday, by the time she turned seven years old, Bertha died.

Meg was then placed for adoption, a family wanted the pretty child, their names were Gary and Jane Simpson. Meg was happy and began calling them Mummy and Daddy right away, Meg had an older brother named Fred. He also loved his little sister. When Meg turned sixteen, she met her future husband in school, William Jackson. Everyone called him Bill. The two of them dated for three years, then became engaged in college. They married at age 21 and 22.

Two years later, Meg gave birth to their son Martin Andrew Jackson. Like his parents, he had blue eyes, but he had his Mum's blond hair. Soon after Marty, as they called him turned one, both Bill and Meg began officer training for prison work, also Bill started studying to become a psychologist. They both began working at Wentworth Prison. When they arrived the first day, they met one of the other officers, her name was Vera Bennett. Vera was one of the screws, as they called the officers , that had been there the longest.

As the years went by, the Jackson's were the nicest ones to the women. Marty was happy and all was going well. The prisoners came and went, one of the women named Marie Winter, became the top dog as soon as she arrived, in for life because she shot her husband, she had white, blond hair and green eyes, Lizzie Birdsworth had been there as long as she had, Lizzie was in for twenty years after being accused of poisoning ten shearers. Bea Smith had a ten year sentence for choking her co worker after she found out she had an affair with her husband Jack, she had an eight-year old daughter named Debbie, with red hair and blue eyes just like her Mum's.

Frankie Doyle arrived at age sixteen, she had been jailed for petty theft. Frankie was taking care of her little brother Garry, aged eleven. The two children had been fostered out when they were seven and twelve, from different fathers, Frankie had light brown hair and green eyes, little Garry had curly red hair and blue eyes, they were both bashed children from Garry's drunken father. Frankie had been removed from her previous foster home after being molested by a seventeen year old girl in an alley. In turn, Frankie molested her ten year old foster sister, Frankie was only thirteen, Garry, eight. He ran away from the foster home and the two children lived on the streets until Frankie found a job at aged fourteen. She made Garry go back to school. After she was jailed, she was falling in love with women, she said she was a lesbian.

Doreen Anderson arrived at aged sixteen after having a baby girl she gave up for adoption, she had robbed various places, after hearing Maries speech , she burst into tears and clung to Bea Smith, Doreen's constant companion was a well loved stuffed teddy bear, she also sucked her thumb. Doreen was also a bashed child, her Mum had abandoned her at age four and her drunken Father and she were living in horse race tracks.

Another prisoner was named Chrissie Latham, she had been in and out of prison since she was eighteen, she was in for prostitution, she had blond curly hair and green eyes. Two more prisoners had arrived together one afternoon, Lynette Warner, aged nineteen with blond hair and blue eyes, she was accused of burying her child she was in charge of, fifteen-month old Ritchie. Lynn, as she wanted to be called tearfully told everyone as soon as she arrived "I didn't do it! I'm innocent" Bea Smith called her a liar and put Lynn's hand in her steam press. The other woman, Karen Travers stabbed her husband in the shower after she caught him with another woman. Karen had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was a school teacher.

One afternoon after Bea Smith had been paroled, Marie Winter had been transferred to another prison, Frankie told all the women she was taking over Bea's top dog position. Vera Bennett took Frankie out side the next day after breakfast to show her something. "Look at who's here Doyle!" Vera meanly told her, Bea Smith stepped out of the paddy wagon "Miss me?" Bea said with a laugh. She had gotten out two days before and stayed in a fancy hotel the night before, went to lunch the day after to see an old friend Val. She handed Bea a box. "Thank you Val, Jack will love this." Before she went home, she went to the florist and got some white flowers, she went to a cemetery, when she arrived at the one she wanted to see, the tombstone read Debra Alice Smith, Born August 31st 1961, Died September 10 1977, age sixteen, Gone, but never forgotten.

Bea knelt at the grave and sobbed, Debbie had been ran off by her Father and turned to drugs, she died from an overdose of heroin. "Don't worry Debbie darling," Bea sobbed as she put her head down on the ground, I'll get even with your Father." Later on, Bea arrived at her old home, went to the door and knocked, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked Bea's blue eyes narrowed with anger as she answered "Just tell him Bea want's to see him, so you're the one that came in and took over huh?" She shut the door, but came back a second later along with Jack.

Jack was a tall man with thinning brown hair, blue eyes and a beard "What the Hell do you want? You can't stay here." Bea smiled and said to him, "I don't want to. I just want to give you this." She aimed a gun at him and fired. The woman screamed and shut the door, the police arrived soon after. When Bea was back in prison Vera told the governor, Missus Erica Davidson, "Let me take care of this myself." It was almost lunchtime, Bea was seated in the dining room, the ball rang and the women all came in and joined the queue, Doreen looked surprised as Bea sat at her seat. Frankie scowled and said "You're in my seat!" Bea just smiled and said, "You were just keeping it warm for me." After a silent lunch, Frankie ordered the woman to stay put after the bell rang to go back to work.

Vera entered the dining room "Well! " she shouted, "You heard the bell, MOVE!" Bea stood up, so did Doreen, Marilyn Mason, a young pregnant girl named Rosie, and Tina, an older woman. Frankie stayed put, along with Lizzie, Barbara, Lorna, and a few others. Frankie ordered Karen to stay put also. Frankie screamed "GO!" the women began destroying the dining room. Bea's group were running away as the doors shut and the riot alarm sounded. Meg walked into the dining room and Frankie grabbed her. She was terrified as she had tied down to a chair. Her husband Bill came to the bars to reason with Frankie.

After agreeing to leave, Frankie untied Meg and she rushed to the arms of Bill, then Bea and Frankie fought each other, after Bea knocked Frankie to the floor Bea stood up and shouted "All right, who's next?" The silence was stopped by a piercing scream. Lynn Warner had came to find someone to help Rosie , who went into labor. Lynn 's screams stopped all the women. Bill Jackson lay on the floor, a pair of scissors was plunged into his shoulder. Meg sobbed at the women "Well are you satisfied now?" Bill was rushed by ambulance to the hospital. Meg wiped blood from his shoulder and told him. "Don't worry darling, You're going to be fine." Soon after he arrived, he died.

A stunned Meg went home, their sixteen-year old blond, blue eyed son Marty was not home yet. Meg sat on the sofa, and sobbed "Oh Bill!" Later on as Marty came home, bitter and angry because he had tried to call the prison. After his tearful mum told him what happened, he was in shock. He had planned to bring his girlfriend over and show her to them. Three days later Missus Davidson came to the funeral, along with Greg Miller the doctor. The next day, Meg went back to work. She was bitter toward the women. A few days later, she found out who stabbed Bill. Chrissie Latham tearfully told her she did it. They transferred Chrissie to Barn Hurst.

It took a while for Meg to feel better. Meanwhile, Lynn Warner found out she was pregnant as the result of a rape from baby Richie's drunken Father. Soon after Vera Bennett's Mum died from a heart attack. Missus Bennett was a mean woman, Vera told Meg all about her miserable childhood, her Dad walked out on her and her Mum when she was only seven years old, her Mum forbid Vera to have a pet, she showed potential to be an artist but her Mum refused to buy her art supplies, she told Vera all the time. "You're homely, skinny, you'll never find yourself a man." Vera was a pretty woman with Red golden hair and green-blue eyes. She kept her red-gold hair in a knot, but down, it made her look younger than her age, which was thirty.

Marty moved out of the house and went to the navy after graduation. The prison got a new male screw, Jim Fletcher, he was to become the new Deputy Governor. He was a former Army man and was a veteran of Vietnam, he had a wife named Leila and two small sons, Matthew and Andrew, eight and five. Lynn Warner had a miscarriage soon after being released because Baby Richie's Mum told the police she buried the child after seeing her drunken husband brutally rape Lynn. Lynn married a young man but he involved her in a robbery and she returned to prison. Frankie lost her little brother Garry after he was crushed by a tractor, she threatened to jump off the roof and Karen Travers talked her down.

Frankie couldn't read so Karen started learning her, Frankie fell in love with her and tried to kiss her, Karen smacked Frankie and she became angry and escaped prison, along with Doreen and her teddy bear. Soon after the escaped, Frankie was shot by the police after she pulled a gun on one of them. She died instantly. Doreen returned to the prison bitter and mean. Meg had a talk with her and she broke down and went back to being her sweet self. Lynn got a job in a nursery, she was on a work release program. One morning, Lynn was forbidden to go to work because someone planted pills in her purse. That evening, Lynn cried in her bed and Doreen went to comfort her. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Jim and Meg went into the cells to wake the women. Jim saw the two young girls asleep together and shouted at them to get up. Doreen called him a pervert and a filthy minded letch. Meg told Jim "They're just two young girls they 're just tying to get comfort from each other, neither of them are lesbians Mister Fletcher."

A few days later a new prisoner was being transferred there. Missus Davidson was out and Jim was the acting Governor. He told Meg to meet the new woman. To Meg's horror, it was Chrissie Latham. She bragged about how much Bill loved her she was also pregnant from a male prisoner at Barn Hurst. Meg almost smacked Chrissie as she shamelessly talked about Bill. Then as suddenly as she bragged, her eyes filled with tears she apologized to Meg "I'm sorry Missus Jackson, your husband didn't care about me."

She then told Meg something that changed her opinion toward her, "My baby will be protected from any men, My Father was a damn bastard, he couldn't keep his dirty hands off me. He started on me when I was twelve, I got the courage to tell my Mum when I was fourteen, know what she told me?" Chrissie cried bitter tears, "She said have a drink!" My baby won't have her Dad pawing on her. I know it's a girl." Meg's heart went out to Chrissie. Eight months later, Chrissie indeed gave birth to a baby girl, she named the beautiful baby Elizabeth. A nurse asked her "Did you name her after the Queen?" Chrissie said "No I'm naming after old Lizzie at the prison" Soon after they got back the two were transferred to the maternity wing. Meg moved to a new flat after a disastrous time with one of Jim's old mates from Vietnam. His name was Geoff Butler, he was a brutal devil of a man and he bashed Meg. When she got settled down, she met a young Mother next door named Gail Summers, she had three small children, Katrina, five, Jason, three and baby Steven, thirteen months. The baby was forever screaming and little Jason was always bruised looking. One afternoon Gail asked Meg to drive her to the hospital, Jason had broken his arm.

The doctor told her it was a sprain but they kept Jason to see all the bruises. Meg thought it was her husband that was bashing Jason, but Gail burst into tears and sobbed to Meg "It's ME! I'm hitting Jason, he cries and he cries and I want him to shut up!" The woman were bitter and angry to Gail. The children's Father wanted a divorce from her. One afternoon, Meg came home to hear loud music coming from the Summers flat, the door was halfway open. There was a pot of food on the stove that was burning almost to a fire and Jason and Steven were playing on the filthy floor, Steven was soaked from urine and poo and both little boys needed a bath. Meg picked up the baby and took Jason by the hand, she found a nappy and told Jason, come on, you're going over to my flat, I'm giving you and Steven a bath.

She was stopped by a young woman with black curly hair and brown eyes. "Who do you think you are?" She was drunk. Meg answered her "The stove was on with burning porridge and the handles were turned so Jason could pour them out and get burned and they both need a bath." The drunken woman grabbed Steven and told Meg to get out. Meg, along with Missus Davidson arranged for Gail to go to a home for battered women and to get counseling, and to also go to Parent's Anonymous meetings. She soon got help and got her children back.

One early morning, Vera was in maternity, little Elizabeth Latham was crying, and wheezing. "What's wrong with her?" Vera asked "Chrissie told her "She's sick and running a fever." They rushed the baby to the hospital where she had to lie with oxygen. Doreen, who had gotten out and was married for a brief time and was now Doreen Burns worked at the hospital that baby Elizabeth was at. When she saw Vera come in with Chrissie , she made a snide comment, they found out she had been in prison and transferred her to another wing of the hospital.

Vera was drinking all the time and coming to work hung over, she was forever taking headache powders. That evening, someone knocked at her door. It was Doreen Burns, very angry, she told off Vera and left as suddenly as she arrived. Doreen went to work that evening and overheard two of the sisters discussing Elizabeth Latham "They need to get her away from her prison Mum." Elizabeth was eleven months old, she would be taken away from Chrissie in another month. Doreen panicked, she picked up baby Elizabeth and walked out of the hospital with her.

She took her to her house she had inherited from her Mum, who found Doreen after 19 years. The hospital called Wentworth to inform Chrissie that her baby was missing. The next day, Elizabeth was wheezing badly, coughing and was running a high fever. Doreen rushed her back to the hospital. She was immediately re arrested. Chrissie almost bashed her until she tearfully told Chrissie what she overheard, Chrissie started crying and hugged Doreen. That evening, Missus Barfield, another screw called in sick and Colleen Powell had to call in Vera.

Vera was already drunk but brushed her teeth and put her hair into the bun she wore, but it was loose. She came in, got her keys from Colleen and walked into the recreation room, where the women were watching television, playing cards, or reading. Vera, to the absolute amazement of Lizzie pulled a pack of cigarettes from her skirt pocket, lit one and took a drag. "Streuth!" Lizzie murmured, she's smoking a FAG!" Vera wobbled as she walked, she put the cigarette out with her shoe, then ordered the women to clean up the messy room. Lizzie got very close to Vera, she asked her a question, Vera answered her.

Giggling, Lizzie told Bea "I could let her breathe on me all night, she's drinking something, and not cheap stuff either." The women got near her and poured the mop bucket on her skirt and legs. Then Lizzie snatched the keys from her skirt pocket. The women went to their cells and Vera panicked as she realized her keys were missing.

Bea, Doreen and Lizzie pretended to be asleep as Vera opened the spy hole to shine her torch in the room. She then ran down the corridor to Missus Davidson's office. Vera called Meg, "Meg, I can't find my keys, please come here and help me!" Chrissie, Bea, Doreen and Lizzie slammed the door, they forced Vera to open her mouth and they poured an entire bottle of Missus Davidson's Brandy down Vera's throat. Then Chrissie locked the women into their room, threw the keys on the floor and ran back to the Maternity floor of the prison.

When Meg arrived, Vera was passed out from the brandy and they had poured it on her clothes also. Meg woke her and made her drink black coffee. Vera tearfully told her and Colleen, "I don't know what happened to my keys, Meg, you KNOW I need this job." The next day, Missus Davidson listened to Vera's apology, and gave her some time off. She then went home, put on her civvies and walked to the liquor store. She met an old homeless woman, she took her home and the woman told her "Call me Mum." After cooking tomato soup and toast, the woman tried to feed Vera, but she passed out. When she woke up, her watch, some money, and some of her Mum's valuables were missing.

Vera called the police, after they left, Vera took all her liquor bottles, poured the liquor down the drain, and never touched a drop of alcohol again. Meg started a new position with the prison, she became the new parole officer. She really enjoyed her job. Meanwhile at Wentworth, A new girl came in, she was like Frankie Doyle used to be, but she turned out to be deaf in one ear and was also a victim of child abuse. They operated on Georgina and she began hearing 100% she got out of prison and began a position in a supermarket.

Soon after, Bea Smith was transferred to Barn Hurst, but while she was there, the women teamed up against her and Marie Winter put drugs in her soup. Bea almost choked Marie and they sent her back to Wentworth. Bea had been bashed in the head numerous times before, as they were bringing her back to Wentworth, the prison van got into an accident, tumbled over and Bea was knocked out. When she woke up, she wondered into the road and a woman asked her who she was, "I'm Beatrice Smith," she was telling the woman she lived at an address with her husband Jack and daughter Debbie. The woman drove her there.

When she tried to open the door, a strange woman opened the door, Bea was informed that she didn't live there. Then Bea remembered someone named Mum Brooks, she found her and Mum was confused, She knew something was seriously wrong with Bea, especially when Bea informed her she was going to school to pick up little Debbie. When Bea went to the school, she asked a teacher to get her daughter Debbie Smith from the third grade. She was told there was no Debbie Smith. She went back to Mums and Mum had to tell her. "Bea, you're a criminal, you killed your best friend, then you went to prison, then you got out, came home and killed Jack.." Bea couldn't believe this. Then Mum told her the worst news of all, her little girl, her baby, Debbie was dead.

"NO!" Bea sobbed, "Not Debbie NO!" she sobbed and Mum held her in her arms. Bea cried herself to sleep. The next morning, the police took Bea back to prison, along with Mum. Bea was frightened, she had no memories of prison, she was especially frightened of Vera Bennett, calling her Miss. She was put into the laundry and had to be introduced to Judy Bryant and Doreen Burns and Lizzie Birdsworth. Margo Gaffney, a woman that had been there numerous times began baiting Mum and teasing her, Bea snapped and started choking Margo. In her head, she saw a woman being choked by her, she let go of Margo, screamed "NO!" and ran from the laundry room in tears.

She ran down the corridors, ran against the bars between the two corridors and collapsed in the floor in a sobbing heap. Terry Harrison, a new male screw picked her up and comforted her. She was then taken outside to be calmed down, Meg talked to her, she knew that this was a different woman from the one that left the prison. "She has amnesia." Meg told Erica Davidson. Vera refused to believe this. Two days later, Bea finally got her memory back. Life at home for Meg wasn't getting any better, she found out Bob was having an affair with a woman in Indonesia. He left her. Vera became engaged to Terry, they were happy, but Vera soon found out that Terry was in the McNally mob, Vera was terrorized by one of McNally's men and Terry and Jim beat the man up.

One afternoon, soon after Terry informed her he had been married to one of the prisoners, the woman was ran down and killed. One week later Vera and Terry were involved in a fuss outside the prison, the reason was Vera got the Governor position at Barn Hurst. Terry was trying to force her to stay there, shots rang out and Terry was shot dead,. A stunned Vera walked to Meg's office after she was questioned by Detective Jack Grace. Meg looked surprised, "Vera? What's the matter." Vera was obviously in shock, she sat down and told Meg calmly "Terry was shot. I looked at him with the blood, and he' was dead." Vera gulped, gasped and shuddered, "They tell me I should be in hysterics, but I'm not, why Meg?" She stared at Vera, then Vera shook, closed her eyes and opened them again. She finally knew what happened, it sank in and Vera burst into tears, "MEG! Terry's DEAD!" She sobbed hysterically and Meg tried to comfort her. She took the poor woman home with her, called the doctor, who gave her a shot and put her in her guest room.

The next morning, Vera's last day was a sad one for Lizzie and Mouse, they were going to miss her. Lizzie had fallen in love with an elderly man that Colleen Powell had brought to the prison to be a handy man. His name was Sid Humphries.

Sid had died from a heart attack, Lizzie was heartbroken, she told Vera, "I'm not glad your leaving Miss Bennett, I know how you feel too, I know you loved Mister Harrison like I loved Sid" Vera walked out of Wentworth.

Soon after Vera left, there were two new screws that came in. Steve Falkner, 24, brown hair and brown eyes, and Janet Conway 26, dark red hair and blue-green eyes. Her brother worked in a electronic shop, she got the women their first color TV since Frankie had destroyed their original one three years earlier. Steve fell in love with Sally, the secretary. Then three new women came in. Susie Driscoll, a child of sixteen, Sandy Edwards, 22, and Doctor Kate Peterson, 30. Colleen's heart went to the poor child Susie. She treated her like her own daughter Jennifer. At first, Colleen was mean and bitter, then Susie melted the hate from her heart. Colleen turned into a kind and sweet woman, just as nice as Meg, who was reinstated as a screw again.

One afternoon, Meg met Colleen's family, Patrick, blond hair and blue eyes, Robert, eight years old with blue eyes and curly blond hair, and Jennifer, fifteen with blond hair and blue eyes, she was her Mum as a teenager. She had tea with the Powell family. The next day, Jennifer went out to meet a friend, but as she was walking down an alley, two men who robbed a bank and shot and killed a teller ran into her, they kidnapped her and drove her away to the first mans house, there, they locked the sobbing girl in a bedroom, his wife let the scared child out to go to the toilet and to eat.

By that evening, Colleen and Patrick were walking the floors, Jennifer had been missing over 12 hours. The next morning, still no word, they called the police, Robert said he saw a strange car in the alley, it was identified as a car in the bank robbery. Colleen went to work, she was too nervous to stay home, she let the women out of their cells. Later on Lizzie was taking biscuits and tea and sandwiches to the staff room, when she went in, she saw something she'd never saw before. Colleen was sitting with her back to Lizzie in one of the chairs in the staff room, crying . Lizzie ran to the recreation room. "Missus Powell is sitting there bawling her eyes out." she informed the other women.

Erica came in the staff room later, saw Colleen sobbing into the door of her locker and told her she could leave if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Doug and Mel, the two men were counting the money they stole, Doug's wife Carol, asked , "What are you going to do with Jennifer? She 's a child, she needs to go back home." Doug hit her with his fist. "SHUT UP BITCH!" He was drunk . Later on, when Carol was asleep, Doug slipped out of their bedroom and went into Jennifer's, then raped the fifteen-year old child. Carol awoke to screams, then sobs. The next day, the trio, along with a stunned Jennifer, left the house to leave Melbourne.

Three hours into the trip, Jennifer needed to go to the toilet, they stopped at a petrol station, filled up the car, let Jennifer go to the toilet, got some food and Coke's and drove some more. That night, they found a cheap motel to stay in, Doug made Jennifer stay in the same room as Mel, she was scared, but Mel told her gently, "I'm not going to hurt you." Meanwhile, in the next room, Doug finally fell asleep, Carol took the gun, and shot Doug in the temple, he died instantly. Mel let Jennifer go, then called the police. Patrick and Colleen got the call in the middle of the night, Jennifer had been found, alive and well, but then they broke the news about their child being raped. They rushed to the hospital. After seeing Jennifer, they went back home, held on to each other, and sobbed in each others arms.

Two days later, Jennifer arrived back home, and a new prisoner arrived at Wentworth, It was Carol, Colleen was boiling mad. She deliberately messed up the recreation room, and Carol's cell. Then after Jennifer wrote Carol a letter, thanking her for helping her escape Doug, Colleen relented and went to the trial and got Carol out. Erica told the screws a few days later, "We're getting a new officer, she's from Queensland. Her name is Joan Ferguson." By that time, Janet had left to marry an old boyfriend, Kate Peterson went mad and Sandy Edwards disappeared. Then a day before Joan came, Chrissie Latham , who had gotten out, tried to take her little girl Elizabeth, two-years old to Sydney, she was trying to get her away from her brother Nick and his wife Brenda.

The police were called by Brenda, they met Chrissie, at the airport, Brenda took Elizabeth who sobbed for her Mummy and Chrissie was arrested and brought back to Wentworth for trying to break her parole. Meanwhile, Judy Bryant found her long lost daughter she had given up for adoption, Lori, who married and found out she was having a baby, Judy was running a halfway house called Driscoll House, named after Susie Driscoll. A former prisoner, Hazel Kent was also there, she had recently lost custody of her two children, Johnny and Barbie.

Judy got a call that Lori had given birth to a baby boy, The next morning, Joan Ferguson walked into Wentworth. The women quickly found out she was a lesbian, she gave Doreen a gloved body search, then got Lizzie drunk so she would tell her where the women hid an illegal still for their home made alcohol. A few days later, Chrissie tried to blackmail Joan into giving her money to shut her up for gambling. Joan screamed "DAMN YOU LATHAM!" YOU MADE ME LOSE MY TEMPER!" Joan bashed Chrissie so badly, they had to put her into the prison hospital.

One evening, right after Hazel moved in, she was going downstairs to get herself something to eat, she heard a car slow down, stop, and then she heard footsteps on the front porch, then soft cooing, she opened the door after the footsteps went away, there was a basket there, Hazel opened the blanket covering, it was a tiny newborn baby, Hazel gasped, then quickly brought the baby inside, she took the baby upstairs to her room. The baby began fussing, she fed the baby and burped it, then she changed the nappy, it was a baby boy, Hazel started sobbing quietly, "You sweet little thing, I'm going to name you Johnny, I'm going to keep you." She kissed and cuddled the baby until he fell asleep. Hazel hid baby Johnny for two weeks, One afternoon, Lori's husband Geoff came and told Judy that Lori left him and took David, the baby they had, he was completely deaf, Lori's husband Geoff, had been exposed to German measles and didn't know it, that's why David was deaf, Lori blamed him for it

He found her in a motel nearby, Hazel fell asleep a few minutes later, Judy heard a baby's cry. She went into Hazel's room, and saw Hazel holding a baby in her arms. Judy called the police, Hazel sobbed and pleaded "Please Jude! Don't take the baby away from me. I found him, he loves me, he only cries when he's hungry, that's all he never fusses or anything." When the police took Johnny away, it broke Hazel's heart, she left again. Then to Judy's astonishment, baby Johnny turned out to be her own grandson David. Lori and Geoff got back together, the doctors told them that when David was a little older, he could get an operation to fix his hearing. Meanwhile, Hazel came back, she looked awful.

Judy asked her "Are you drinking again?" Hazel replied "No, I'm sick Jude, the doctors told me I had a brain tumor." Her condition worsened, Judy found Hazel's boyfriend, the father of Johnny and Barbie, and told him what was the matter, Hazel finally saw her children again, after two long years. After they hugged, kissed and said to Hazel "I love you Mummy." poor Hazel burst into tears and sobbed in Judy's arms. Hazels condition worsened, the doctor put her on a powerful pain pill. Hazel begged Judy. "Please Jude, let me die! I've never told this to anyone, not even my own Mother, but I love you Jude." Judy handed over the pills to Hazel, gave her a glass of water and left the room. Hazel died in her sleep.

Meanwhile, Bea Smith and Joan Ferguson hated one another, so much, that Joan got a prisoner named Zarah Moonbeam, a psychic, to pretend she was Debbie, Bea's long dead daughter, Bea almost went mad, then when she found out, she and Joan got into a horrible fight, Bea was immediately transferred to Barn Hurst Prison, the prison Vera Bennett was the Governor. The prison was set on fire by Margot Gaffney, while trying to escape, Mouse Trapp was killed instantly. The women were transferred to another prison, they stayed there for a month while Wentworth was being rebuilt. Meanwhile, poor Lizzie had beat the bars all night and sobbed for Bea the night she was transferred, she had broken her right arm. Colleen fell in love with one of the officers at the prison and left her family. But when they returned to Wentworth again, she started seeing one of the prisoners husbands. His wife, as she was leaving the prison had gotten wind of the two seeing each other, and gave Colleen a slap that knocked her down, She knew she deserved it. Colleen went back to her family.

Meanwhile, Judy was returned to prison for the murder of Hazel Kent. They got two more prisoners. Bobbie Mitchell, age sixteen, and an older woman in her early forties, Minnie Donovan. Minnie and Bobbie were paired up in the same cell. Another young woman was put into prison, Rebecca Keen but she preferred to be called Reb, she was nineteen. They brought a woman from Barn Hurst prison to Wentworth for killing a screw, her name was Cass Parker. Bobbie became friends with an older man that came into the prison as a handy man Stan Dobson or as she called him Stan the man. He gave the women a player piano, to the women's surprise, Judy played the piano beautifully, the women started a singing group.

Another women came into prison, Sonia Stevens. The women loved teasing her, a snake came into the prison and slithered its way to her cell. The next day, it bit Meg and Helen, making Meg very sick, but she was okay after they gave her a venom shot. Bobbie took the dead snake, that Rick Manning, a new male screw had killed, and put it inside Sonia's cell. The next morning, Sonia was sitting on top of her dresser in shock. Rick was also a detective, he was trying to get rid of Sonia's mob husband. One morning, Colleen was supposed to take Reb, Bobbie, Cass, Minnie, Phyllis, and Judy to a singing competition . But before she was supposed to go to work, Patrick and the children were being dropped off at Rick's house, because Patrick was going to drive the children Robert and Jennifer to school, then come back and work on his car. Colleen knocked at Rick's door after kissing her children and husband goodbye. Rick answered the door, let Colleen in and then the phone rang.

Rick picked it up, listened , then threw the phone down, ran to the door and screamed "PATRICK!" Then Colleen watched in horror, as Rick Manning's Volkswagen blew up, she screamed as the car exploded in flames, her entire family was instantly killed. Someone called the prison, Ann Reynolds, the new Governor answered the telephone, Meg was in her office. "Meg, Colleen's family is dead." Meg burst into tears, Ann told her "You'll have to take the women to the competition." Meg wiped her tears away and stood up and went into the Main entrance the women were happy and singing. They were not told of the horrible news, halfway there, the van stopped, before it even started for the morning trip. The van driver was called and told his nine year old daughter had been taken hostage by one of Mister Steven's men. Unless Reb Keen was to escape, ,he wouldn't get Cheryl back. Meanwhile, Bobbie needed the toilet so when the van pulled over Bobbie went in the bushes. Reb was conning them to say she was travel sick, but Judy knew better.

After Bobbie went in the bushes, the man got the van started again, Cheryl was in the car with the man, she cried as he told her "We'll have to follow Daddy." They made it to the competition. The women sang, but came in second place, as they were on their way back to Wentworth, Reb and Phyllis put sleeping powders into the coffee, Meg had a cup, as did Joyce Barry, Missus Barfield, and the van driver. They all fell asleep, and all the women escaped, Bobbie and Minnie went to a town and gambled, then were drunk and were taken back to Wentworth. Reb went to her friends house to get money she had hidden, but was captured and returned to Wentworth after two days, and Phyllis went mad and stole Cheryl Judy and Cass followed them and took care of Cheryl. Three days later, Judy knocked out Phyllis and they returned Cheryl to her family, they were all returned to Wentworth.

Meanwhile, a stunned and shocked Colleen, attended her husband and children's funeral. She stayed with Meg, while there she started drinking heavily, much too heavily. Meanwhile at the prison, a very pretty young woman was brought in for Bigamy, Sandra Mason or Pixie as she was called. She stayed with Jude in the halfway house before. Pixie was a breath of fresh air. She really wasn't into marriage she told them, she just loved being a bride and wearing the lovely dresses. Pixie had blond hair and green eyes, she was twenty three years old. It took a while, but Colleen finally stopped drinking and after getting warned by Ann that she would be sacked if she came in with a flask of Vodka again, straightened up and completely stopped. Meanwhile, Doreen Burns returned to prison for petty theft, she stayed for a few months, then returned to Sydney. Meg helped Pixie get a job in a bridal shop, she came out and had on a bridal gown, she looked like a princess. Pixie was happy and was making money for the owner an older Jewish man. Colleen sold her house and cashed in her late husbands money they had both saved, then planned on quitting, going on a round the world trip. Lizzie had left a few months earlier to move in with her son Arthur, The women tearfully said goodbye to Colleen Powell. Then Rick Manning quit to go back to the police force.

One afternoon, a young girl was brought to the prison, her name was Angela Adams she wanted to be called Angel, she carried in with her, a baby doll, she had a high voice like a small child, in reality, she was a very troubled young girl. She deliberately put a magnet in her pocket to damage Jude's pacemaker during a dance-a-thon to help Judy's little grandson David to put him in a school for the deaf. Then she hurt Bobbie Mitchell. Meg angered her one afternoon, so she got her boyfriend Joe, along with a mate named Ron to "Visit" Meg. Meg was coming out of her bath to see a man dressed in a cat mask, she screamed and ran to the door, she was greeted by Ron, she sobbed "Help me! Please help me!" The two men took Meg to her bedroom, tied her to her bedpost, and brutally raped her, first Joe, then Ron. After the men left her, she went to the toilet and threw up. Then she showered over and over. Then she called Ann, she told her to go to the hospital. But Meg refused. Later on she finally went to the police.

Angela, who was truly mad, bragged to the other women that she got her boyfriend to rape Meg. The women shaved her head, she was found saying over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" they took Angela to a psychiatric hospital. Then Ann began getting threatening letters, one afternoon, both Ann and Meg were tied up, gagged and taken to an old warehouse. While there, the man left them for hours, only came a few times a day to let them go to the toilet, give them sips of water and a few bites of food. Then he re gagged them and tied their arms. Meg got them unloosened once in a while, then untied Ann, together the two of them heard two young boys outside riding their bicycles, Meg shouted "Oh PLEASE! Somebody HELLLLLLLLLLLP!" but her pleads were unanswered.

The madman booby trapped the stairs to detonate from dynamite, Phil Cleary, an American that came to the prison and became Meg's close friend told the police about the madman calling the prison. Phil went to confront the mad man, Phyllis Hunts fiancée. Brian Lowe, was upset about Phyllis being bashed in the head by Reb Kean. After his Mum was knocked down, he fired his gun at Phil, killing him instantly. Then he went back to the warehouse. The Police tracked down the warehouse, they ran into the building, Brian was crouched in the corner, he began to run but tripped the wire and the dynamite exploded killing him. Injuring Meg and Ann, who were both weak from hunger and thirst, Ann was very weak. Meg was in very bad shape, her wrist had been cut very badly from a piece of broken glass and she was bleeding, They took her to the hospital, along with Ann

Meg lay weakly in bed and was going in and out of consciousness, as soon as Ann could get out of bed, she went to see Meg. She finally woke and asked Ann "Where's Phil? I want Phil." Ann broke the news to her "Meg, Phil died." Meg burst into tears and sobbed "OH NO! Not my Phil!" after sobbing for almost an hour, she was so exhausted , she fell asleep.

One afternoon a few weeks later, a sister asked her "Are you up for a few visitors?" Meg weakly smiled and said "Yes." to her complete and astonished surprise, Vera Bennett walked in, she was leading a small little boy with ringlets of curly red golden hair and sky blue eyes. "This is Joseph Meg, my son, he's Terry's." The little boy with a sweet smile and dimples in his cheeks said "Hello Auntie Meg." Meg smiled. "Oh Vera! He's lovely! I never knew you had him," Vera laughed, she looked younger than her own age which was 37. "He was a complete surprise to me too." Joseph was cuddling a teddy bear he named William.

Vera handed her a card, and had the sister put a bouquet of beautiful flowers in a vase. "This is from all the women from Barn Hurst that knew you, Bea Smith told me to give you her love, so did Chrissie Latham." The two of them reminisced for a while, then the sister came in, "I hate to break you two up, but Missus Morris needs her rest Miss Bennett and Master Bennett." Vera smiled and handed Meg a framed portrait of Joseph. "Thank You Vera." she kissed the little boy on the cheek, and gave Vera's hand a squeeze. Please come and see me anytime Vera. I really have missed you." They smiled at each other, then Vera took Joseph's hand and they left.

The doctor came in her room that afternoon and surprised her with something she had never in her wildest dreams had thought possible ,telling her "Meg, you can be released day after tomorrow, the baby took all the abuse without any complications." Meg opened her mouth, "What baby?" The doctor told her she was two months pregnant and the baby would be due in February. The rape had gotten her pregnant, she sobbed out her frustrations to Ann later on. She told her she didn't want a baby by a rapist. When she sent to sleep that night, she dreamed she was pushing a stroller with a baby with blond curly hair, everyone commented on how beautiful the child was. When she woke, she realized that she was 43 years old, but if this child was meant to be born, then he or she would definitely arrive in February. She then began thinking names in her head for the child. A boy , she thought would be named William Jackson Morris, after her late husband Bill, a girl would be named Brittany Marie, named after a beautiful child she had saw on television, they aired the American soap opera Guiding Light, there was a beautiful three year old girl named Brittany Slattery that played the character Harley Cooper's baby girl she gave up for adoption.

When Meg went back to work, she told Joyce Barry about her pregnancy. Joyce smiled, then told her she couldn't have any children, so she and her husband Norm adopted their son James. Meg was happy and she hummed and sang a lot. Then one afternoon as she was at the doctors, being examined, he told her something. " Missus Morris, I hate to tell you this, but I found a tumor on your womb, it may be malignant, it needs to come out right away." Meg was shocked, "Will the baby be okay for the operation?" The doctor shook his head, "The baby will have to be terminated, it can kill you if you don't have the procedure done now." Meg burst into tears and sobbed for ten minutes. She was losing her precious baby.

The procedure was done, and a very unhappy Meg returned to work two weeks later. She would break down in tears after visiting the maternity suite. She wanted her baby. Joan Ferguson was always keeping to herself, but unknown to any of them Joan was trying to adopt a 10-year old boy named Shane Munroe, he was a bashed child of a drunken Father and an absentee Mother. But her hopes were dashed when the state of Melbourne refused to let a single woman adopt a child. Plus, her Father, Major Ferguson was dying from Leukemia. He had given her a Rottwieller puppy, having lost her beloved other Rottweiller Sam, this one was named Major. He was a sweet dog, gentle with children, because of her little next door neighbor, six-year old Jillian. The little girl played with Major and he would catch balls, shake hands, roll over and speak.

One afternoon, Jillian's parents got into an argument, Jillian's Father was brutal, he bashed his wife all the time, she finally could take no more, and stabbed him to death. Jillian was taken to a children's home and her Mum, Betty was taken to Wentworth for the murder. Jillian was brought to see her, but she was bitter and asked "Mummy! Why did you kill Daddy?" The woman burst into tears after Jillian refused to give her Mummy a kiss goodbye. Later on, she went into her cell and hanged herself, poor Jillian was now an orphan, but her Auntie and Uncle took her to live with them in Queensland.

Reb Keen was bringing in drugs, to the dismay of Myra Desmond, the new top dog since Bea was taken away. So to get back at her, she pinned the girl's arms down and poured what she thought was cocaine into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Later that night, Reb began screaming and sobbing, she was hallucinating the scared poor Bobbie out of her wits. They had to pump her stomach, they found out the girl was given an overdose of cocaine with PCP. Later on, she was setup by Joan by Joan falling down a flight of stairs. Reb was transferred to the harshest prison in Australia, Black moor

One afternoon, they got a phone call Barn Hurst prison had a riot, two women were killed when the place was set on fire, Bea Smith included. Vera was injured, but was okay, much to Meg's relief. Some of the women were being brought in to stay. Later on that day, Nora Flynn, May Collins, and her partner in crime Willie Beecham or weeping Willie as she was called, along with Daphne Graham, a twenty year old nervous wreck, and pretty Julie Egbert also twenty. Another prisoner, Lexie Patterson tried to make it hard for Julie. The next day, a mob boss' wife, Ruth Ballinger arrived, demanding her own private room, she got a brand new television, radio, bed, makeup and all the accessories. She charmed Lexie by giving her makeup.

Lou Kelly, another prisoner was a troublemaker, she tried to cause trouble all the time, including trying to get Julie or Chook as she was called hooked on marijuana. Julie immediately threw up, she was allergic to drugs. Her Mum was lying in the hospital, dying, Julie had stolen money to get meds for her Mum and was put in prison. Julie was also a genius, having been able to read at age two. She could answer any question they gave her. Ann's daughter Pippa came home to stay for awhile, her school friend Jenny Hargrove, a concert pianist came to visit Pippa. Her Grandmother, whom she called Nana was a mean old woman, always demanding Jenny to watch her all the time. One evening, Nana screamed for Jenny to hurry to her. Jenny was playing the piano loudly to drown out the sound of the old woman. The next morning, Jenny went into Nana's room to wake her, she saw Nana lying in her bed, her skull had been bashed with her brass lamp. Jenny screamed for Betty, the maid, the police were brought in, Jenny was taken to Wentworth. Jenny sobbed bitterly to everyone, "I didn't DO anything! I'm innocent!"

As Jenny awaited her trial, she entertained the women with her beautiful classical piano. Ruth Ballinger tried to get out of the prison by having four men come inside the prison. Joyce was talking to Mervin Pringle, her new boyfriend, she had parted ways with her husband. The men dressed in camouflage pointed machine guns at Joyce, the terrified woman led them to Ruth's cell, Joan unknowingly hit the riot alarm, the men got angry, and took the entire block hostage, locking them in the recreation room. Then Joan tried to escape through the kitchen door, letting another man inside, the women, who were already in the process of dressing for bed or already in their nightgowns and pajamas were herded into the recreation room. After ten PM, the heating was turned off in that area so it was getting cold.

At her house, Meg was sitting with her fellow officer and fiancée Dennis Cruikshank, they were watching television and news of the siege at Wentworth was on. The police were called in, But the men began firing guns at them. The women were kept there all night. Early the next morning, Nora, who was three months pregnant and Daphne both needed the toilet very badly. One of the men volunteered to take them, then all the others in twos, as the women were ready to go, Nora asked the man to leave the toilet, because they had no doors on the stalls, the man just giggled and leered at them going to the toilet. Daphne ran to Auntie May in tears, she was bashful and had a hard time going in front of the man.

After they had went to the toilet, they were told to get two volunteers to go fix breakfast. Lou and Lexie went, as they were fixing toast and tea, Lexie volunteered to cook some fried eggs for the leader, she then got the butter scalding hot, cracked the eggs and attempted to throw the eggs, butter and all at him, She was almost bashed. He told the Detective Jack Grace, "I'm going to kill one prisoner every hour unless our demands are made, we want Missus Ballenger," They went into the recreation room, pointed a gun at one of the prisoners. Tammy, her girlfriend Mary screamed and sobbed "NO!" but the man shot Tammy in cold blood and threw her still warm body outside so they would see they meant business.

An hour later, as Detective Grace was trying to get a plane and a van the men put the gun to all the frightened women. Joan Ferguson included, Ruth had informed her a few days earlier she was in the child porn business, Joan got so angry, she bashed Ruth to a pulp. They pointed the gun at Nora, who earlier had attempted to give one of the men a shot for a scratch that was festering, he told the leader "Get that one." Myra stepped in, "No! shoot me, she's going to have a baby, you kill her you'll be killing two people." They took Myra into the corridor, then shot her. The women screamed and sobbed, Joan grabbed the gun and shot and killed one of the men, the others ran when the police came in shooting. As they were running away Nora grabbed the gun, pointed it toward the escapees and began shooting, she sobbed "BASTARDS!" as they got out, with Joan as their hostage.

They sped away and the police went in, Nora sat beside Myra's still warm body, she sobbed and told Myra they'll pay for this. The others were led to their cells to get their clothes so they could shower. Meanwhile, the men, along with Ruth and Joan as the hostage were speeding to the airport, they drove and drove. The leader asked the driver what was supposed to be the matter. Joan was being told in her ear by Detective Grace to distract the men, then they would take over, the driver was a detective. Joan turned to the side and ignited a firearm, causing one of the wheels to explode, they stopped, and tried to run, Joan grabbed the gun, pointing it right at Ruth, "Come on Ferguson," Ruth teased, "Kill me and you'll be in prison for life." The police grabbed her and arrested her. Along with the remaining three men.

In the prison, the stunned women were attempting to try to get along as usual. Except Daphne, who began throwing her beloved plants that she named, then sobbed in Auntie May's arms, the women were all traumatized. One day, the screws were told that men were to be brought to the prison to stay. One was a known rapist who would need to be kept away from the women. Sweet Pixie had returned to the prison for running away from her job. Her ex husband told her he wanted to merry her, they went to a hotel and he tried to make love to her, she became frightened because they weren't married yet and she didn't believe in sex before marriage, she bashed him in the head with a pitcher, "I killed him Jude." she said to Judy. Judy was beginning to write poems. Pixie came upon one that was entitled Pixie My Love it was a love letter that was written by Judy, it frightened Pixie so badly, she asked Missus Reynolds to move her to another room. Judy found out and tried to stay away from Pixie. Later on Pixie had a visitor, she went into Missus Reynolds office, looked at her fiancée, then fainted, she did NOT kill him.

Meanwhile, the men were released into the prison, the man that was a rapist, Frank Burke was trying to get with the women, Pixie and Lexie especially. They kept him away from the women, Missus Barry was teaching the women to dance. Frank thought it looked hilarious and laughed at them "Shuffle shuffle spring step side, side, side!" he chortled. He was picking fights with the other men and attacked Bobbie Mitchell before she was released. One afternoon, after Pixie was going to the toilet, Frank tried to get her to give him a kiss and a hug, Pixie smacked him and told him to leave her alone. Frank grabbed her and took her inside the library. She hit him in the eye with her fist, Frank went ballistic and took Pixie between two shelves and raped her violently.

A shocked and stunned Pixie went into the laundry room, Judy saw her face and was frightened, "What happened love?" The girl just stared at Judy, she couldn't even speak or cry. They took her to her room and laid her on her bed. Pixie was taken to a psychiatric hospital called Ingleside, the women bashed Frank and branded him with the word R for rapist on his forehead. Frank burned the R off with a lit cigarette and escaped the prison through the gates outside. Judy sobbed for her friend Pixie, yes she loved the young girl.

Three months later, Dennis and Meg had planned on getting married and Joyce Barry and Mervin Pringle were also planning on getting married. Frank Burke went out of hiding, hitched a ride with a young girl, then made her pull over, he raped her and stole her car. He went to Melbourne, broke into Meg's flat, grabbed Meg and bashed her, bashed Dennis, then took a gun and shot both of Dennis' knees crippling him. Dennis wound up in a wheelchair, He began feeling sorry for himself, and left Meg, she sobbed her self to sleep night after night.

Reb Keen was brought beck to the prison, they had put her in the hospital because one of the officers at Black moor had bashed her so badly she was brain damaged, thanks to Joan. While at the hospital, they gave the poor girl Electro Shock Therapy, she came back to Wentworth a different woman. She was told her beloved Father died and the reason she was in prison was because her brother was in the car with her as she was driving and he was killed in a crash, Reb heard this and burst into tears. Something she had never did before, she was also very nervous and trembled constantly. She was released from prison. She went home to her Mum. Meanwhile Pixie Mason was released from the hospital after getting help, and was getting back to her old self again.

Judy had also finally been released and became a song writer and singer. Julie had fallen in love with a young man that was a doctor at the Prison, Steve Carson, the two were married and was sent to do her remaining time at Barn Hurst. Later on Lexie became pregnant from a garbage man, had her baby boy she named Julian and was released, Daphne Graham was also released, she went back to her family, Nora escaped and was found dead a month later. Willie and Auntie May were sent to a place to try and help the police, but the plan went very wrong and Auntie May was shot and killed. Willie was devastated, she angrily went to the prison, went inside and screamed and sobbed to Ann. Before they got a taxi to get her, she ran outside and yelled for the women "MAY'S DEAD! THEY KILLED HER!" The women were stunned Willie sobbed bitterly and went to the bus stop.

She sobbed her troubles to a policeman that tried to help them while they were out. "May was the only friend I had in the whole world, next to my Father, she was the only one that loved me." Willie sobbed to the man. Willie moved to Sydney. Meanwhile, a new prisoner came to Wentworth. Rita Connors, she was a biker. She drove a motor bike, along with her best friend Slasher. She had a younger brother named Bongo and another friend named Rachel, or Roach. An older woman named Ida Brown was called Auntie Ida by the bikers.

Joan took an instant dislike to Rita, because her biker friends broke into her house and drugged her, while under the influence of LSD, they killed her beloved dog Major. She set fire to the gang's clubhouse, killing Slasher. Rita was devastated. The feud between Joan and Rita was on. Another woman in the prison, Alice Jenkins became friends with Rita. One day, a woman that had a little girl named Linda, who was born with severe disabilities due to her Fathers' exposure to Agent Orange in Vietnam. Linda's Mothers name was Kath Maxwell. She and her husband Hal were friends with Bob Moran, who was a temporary Governor when Ann went on holiday. Kath was worn out from caring 24/7 for Linda, she screamed with pain night and day. Kath smothered Linda then called Bob, they turned her in to the prison, The women treated Kath badly, but Kath broke down in tears, sobbing she wanted to see her poor baby out of pain, the child had never been free of pain in her six years of life.

They moved a woman from one block to the block they were in, her name was Merle Jones. This woman was 30, but had the mental capacity of about a five-year-old child. Kath took her to her cell, and took her under her wing. She protected Merle from a woman with rusty red hair and green eyes that was nicknamed Spider Simpson, her name was Susan, but she preferred the name Spider. She was mean and spiteful, calling poor Merle Loony. They got three new screws, Delia Harper, Rodney Mullins, and Megs son Marty Jackson, he turned out to be a handsome young man blond, blue eyed he loved the women as much as Meg did.

Rodney became a male Joan Ferguson. Meanwhile, Joan fell in love with another woman named Terri but Terri broke Joan's heart by seeing another man. She made Terri move, Joan lost her home due to Terri, she had to move to the same flat that Mervin and Joyce lived. She bought them out, they were forced to move. Meg moved again also, Rita began getting sick, they took her to the doctor, she was diagnosed with stage three Lymphoma. Joan took Rita to her first chemo session, They hooked her up to a drip, and ran the poison in her body. A few days later, poor Rita was vomiting violently. She was weak as a newborn kitten,

The next time they went, she tried to get Rita to help her steal $50,000 dollars. Joan let Rita out one evening, Rita broke in a warehouse, took the money, put it into a paper bag and hid it in the women's toilets in a finance building. The next day, Rita was very weak and lay in her bed sleeping. That evening, Joan was told by a tearful Meg that Rita had died. The next morning, Joan went to the finance office, she went inside and tried to fill out a paper to borrow money, she asked them where the toilet was, she went in. locked the door, found the money Rita had left. She put it into a duffel bag and tried to leave, but she was stopped by the police.

Joan was taken to the police station, booked for theft and embezzlement, They took her to Wentworth to her horror, She was booked and taken to a holding cell to await her sentence. At lunchtime Joan was told to move toward the wall. She gasped in surprise as a very alive Rita gave her the lunch tray. Later on the women got wind of their new jail mate. They all went to the solitary cells, clapped in rhythm and chanted FERGUSON, FERGUSON! Joan had went mad. They were taking her to get sentenced, she looked at each woman, the women she had bashed, tortured and made their lives hell. After the police car pulled out, the women all shouted with joy, Rita shouted and screamed with joy, she told Alice "I'm going to be the oldest biker in the world!"

Meg finally became Governor of Wentworth, Marty became Deputy Governor, and Vera Bennett returned to Melbourne with her son Joseph, she got together with Jim Fletcher, they married, and a year later a son was born to them, Meg got back together with Dennis Cruikshank he had been through therapy and got around with a wheelchair. they married also, Meg was 44 years old, but found out she was pregnant, she had her baby this time, a beautiful baby girl she named Brittany Marie. Ann Reynolds married again, She got back together with her boyfriend Dan Moulton. Marty got married too, a young woman that he dated in university named Sandra Louis, they had three children Two sons named Thomas James and William Harvey Jackson II and a daughter Caroline Hannah. Joan Ferguson was taken to Queensland to serve a fifteen year sentence.

THE END


End file.
